Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a reinforcing structure of a vehicle frame member.
Related Art
There are conventionally known structures in which reinforcing ribs are provided at a suspension member that is made of an aluminum alloy, and curved portions are provided at the roots of these ribs (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2012-81882 (Patent Document 1)).
However, in a structure in which reinforcing ribs are provided at a vehicle frame member that is molded from a resin material or a light metal material such as an aluminum alloy or the like, there is still room for improvement with regard to structures that efficiently improve the reinforcing effect of the ribs on the vehicle frame member while reducing the weight of the ribs.